The Crest of Hope and Light:Truth or Dare
by ever Blue
Summary: This is very funny and has a little romance


I don't own digamon

The morning had came very fast for T.K and Kari. They woke up at Eight O'clock and got there stuff ready to go. They were about to leave when it started to rain so Tai came running to them as fast as possible. "You two should have some breakfast?" "OK we can stay for breakfast but then we have to go." They walked over to the camp fire." The whole group was up. Then Cody ask something "Want to play a game before you go." "OK what do you want to play Cody?" "I don't know but it should be fast only an hour because we have to leave by ten o'clock OK." "What should we play Truth or Dare." Mimi said with excitement in her voice.

"How is going to go first?" T.K asked

" It was Mimi idea let her go first." Matt said

The game start with Mimi ask "Tai truth or Dare" "I am not baby so give me a DARE." "OK I dare you to strip for the person and tell us how your striping for." Tai striped then said "I person I like is NO! I AM NOT TELL ANY ONE." "Fine you pick the next but we all know you like Sora because you talk to LOUD in your sleep." Tai started to turn deep red. "Lets get the game going."

"Davis Truth or Dare?" "I am going with dare." "OK, I dare you to kiss a live fish." "OK give me the fish and I will kiss it OK." He got a bright green fish and then he kissed it "That was so gross." Kari and Mimi yelled.

"OK Mimi Truth or Dare?" " I think I will go with dare?" "OK I dare you to kiss Armidillomon." "NO WAY? I want truth then I have choose still right OK then I am going with truth." "OK then I want you to tell use the person you have a crush." "I um-um kinda have a c-crush in his name is MMatt" with that Mimi started to run a way but was stopped by the hand of the person she had a crush on Matt with that Matt turned Mimi around and kissed her.After that Mimi pick the next person.?"

" Izzy Truth or Dare?" "Um I am going with the safest one I am going to go with truth." "OK Izzy what is the lowest grade you ever got and what class was it go got the grade in." "Promise not to laught the lowest grade I ever got was in Gym and I got an D+." With that everyone in the group started to laugh there heads off."

"Cody Truth or Dare" "I Um don't know how about truth." "What was the one most scariest time you ever had. I think I was after I saw Izzy and Yolei. "Stop it right now or I will kill you." Then Cody said "When I saw Izzy and Yolei making out right before we got hear yesterday." "OK so what I have a girl friend who is a year younger than me stop looking at me like that Tai I have a girlfriend and you don't"

"Matt Truth or Dare?" "I am going to go with dare?" "OK I dare you to Um strip down to your boxer and kiss Mimi at the same time." "OK" Matt then got up and Mimi got up and they started to kiss and Matt had Mimi help him strip down to his boxer. Matt got dressed again then he ask "Who told you to dare me to to do that any way, Cody?" "I am not going to tell" Then Mimi started to tickle him in tell stop intel you tell me.Mimi said laughing it was Kari." Every one looked at Kari."I am 16 now I am not a child."

" OK Kari Truth or Dare?" "I am going with truth." "How far have you gone with a boy and who and were was it." "CAN I HAVE A DARE INSTEAD." "NO" everyone shouted.She looked over at T.K then said "OK I was 12 and all the other girls at school had kissed a boy and so one day after school I asked a friend for a little help solving that problem.So after that we went into the park and sat down under a tree.Then I asked him for his help that was my first and last kiss. The only thing is that I kinda am embarrassed to tell you with out the persons permission." "Come on tell us or well get you good. Tai and Matt you have to promise not to let anything happen to him." "O.K. we promises " "The person I kissed was...." "Out with it." "I KISSED T.K ON MY 12th BIRTHDAY." With that everyone was totally amazed to her of there two friends kissing each other. The whole group but Tai and Matt started to laught."This is not funny at all you guys." Tai said then Matt and Tai started to yell shut up now."

"Um who should I choose .I think am going to go with Yolei. So Yolei Truth or Dare?" "I don't want to play." "You have to." the whole group shouted at the same time." OK I am going to go with truth. How was the first boy friend you ever had and how far did you to go." "NO WAY I WANT DARE!" "OK then I dare you to show us how far you went with him." "NO WAY I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW FAR I HAVE GONE WITH MY BOYFRIEND." "I with turn you have puke green if you don't." "OK" With that Yolei went over to Izzy and French kisses him for like five hole minutes. " OK my turn."

" Um T.K Truth or Dare?" "I am going to go with dare.""Ok this is your dare. You will strip down to your boxers then you will tell every one how you have a crush on and then you will French kiss her if she is hear for a hole five minutes." "I think I would like to change my mind and go with truth." "NO WAY YOU ARE GOING TO DO YOUR DARE OR I WILL LET HAWKAMON TAKE YOU FOR A RIDE THEN LET YOU GO IN THE AIR." "O.K. I will do it." With that he striped down to his boxers and went up to Kari and said " I have always had feeling for you. I love you Kari I was to afraid to tell you." Then they started to kiss even more than before. After ten minutes Matt and Tai had to pull them a part.

How does the group react? Will the horrible acid rain stop so they can find Patamon and Gatumon?


End file.
